


密室逃脱

by ningmengjingderichang



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjingderichang/pseuds/ningmengjingderichang





	密室逃脱

最后决定，方一凡和英子睡一间，季杨杨和陶子睡一间，林磊儿和王一笛睡一间。

夜深了，古堡里静悄悄的，偶尔发出一些诡异的声音。

英子窝在方一凡的怀里，又没有手机电视机各种设备，两个人非常无聊。

英子：好无聊啊，我们去找陶子他们吧！

方一凡：你现在去，万一撞见了啥可不好吧。

英子：陶子不会吧……

方一凡：乖，咱们睡觉吧！

英子：我们去找找那个诡异的声音吧！

方一凡：姑奶奶，咱们睡觉吧……

方一凡把英子往怀里一揽，英子有点害羞：这里都有监控的吧，这样……不太好吧

方一凡：我们盖着被子呢，没人看见。

方一凡把英子压在身下……

英子被吻得动了情……

突然，咚咚咚有人敲房门！

方一凡正准备撩开英子的衣角，他听着敲门声，停顿了一下，顶了顶后槽牙，最好别让他知道……敲门得是谁……

两人都不想起身去理会他，过了会儿，敲门声没了。

方一凡撩开英子的衣服，伸手探了进去，英子微微一缩……

英子喘息：方……方一凡……

方一凡：乖

敲门声又响起了，方一凡揍人的心都有，这次还连续不断得敲，门外传来林磊儿的声音。

林磊儿：表哥，表哥……

英子推了推方一凡：是磊儿

方一凡把英子衣服拉下来规整，平复了心情，掀开被子出去。

门被打开，方一凡崩着臭脸。

门外缺一个人都没有，方一凡奇怪，对着走廊喊了几声磊儿，没有回应。

方一凡：？？？

英子：磊儿不在吗？

方一凡：不在。

英子：恶作剧？

方一凡：磊儿不是这样的人

方一凡没了做下去的心情，搂着英子，英子趴在他怀里睡觉。

英子：方一凡，我想喝水

屋里没水，方一凡下楼给她拿水，古堡里静的没有任何声音。

英子就着方一凡的手喝水，结果撒了一身水。

英子看着自己的衣服，委屈兮兮：方一凡，怎么办……

方一凡：你穿我的吧，我带了件衬衫

方一凡的衬衫穿在英子身上，就……正好遮道大腿根……还有点性感……

英子别扭得拽了拽：这……我也穿不出去呀

方一凡喉咙一紧：衣服放在空调里吹吹，明天就干了……

英子红了脸：好

方一凡看着英子穿着他的白衬衫，长度正好遮到腿根，透过白衬衫，还可以隐约看到她黑色小内内。

衬衫领子太大，英子就零散扣了几颗，露出了纤细的锁骨，方一凡脑海中已经开始放片了……

方一凡坐在沙发上，英子就在他前面转来转去的，看得方一凡头皮发紧。

他一把搂过她，英子叉开双腿面对着他，坐在他腿上，他低头，正好埋进她的胸里。

英子觉得痒，低低喊他名字。

方一凡托住英子的臀部，往里一抱，与他贴得更紧了，下摆的衬衫扣子崩开了几颗，露出里面的光景，方一凡看得脸红心跳。

仰头去吻英子，英子勾住他的脖子，干柴烈火，一触即燃……


End file.
